10 cosas que odio de ti
by friidaaa
Summary: "Odio como me hablas, y tu forma de conducir, odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegue a sentir..." One shot! Cursi overload.


**ola!.. bueno para empezar grax x siquiera pikarle para leer mi fiicc..aqui les dejo un pequeño on shoot del poema de la pelikula 10 cosas que odio de ti, a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien..**

**todos los pesonajes son de la escritora j.k rowling!**

**ahora si lean!**

_Odio como me hablas_

_Y tú forma de conducir_.

- muévete, idiota!-gritaba un frustrado rubio, hacia un automóvil de enfrente de el, una castaña lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida desde el asiento del copiloto, veía demasiado lindo frustrado de esa manera, en el trafico de las 6 de la tarde, pensaba hermione, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos..

- por que me ves así, leona?- le dijo draco a hermione, hermione frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, no le gustaba que le hablara con apodos.

- nada bueno, si soy sincera- respondió con malicia, mientras cruzaba los brazos y dirigía la vista al frente. draco la miro, se veía hermosa aun enojada, en ese traje de medí maga blanco, esa cintura que lo volvía loco, era perfecta, siguió examinándola con la vista cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos..

_Odio tu corte de cabello_

_Y lo que llegue a sentir._

.CUIDADO!!!!- draco reacciono rápido, cuando dirigió la vista la frente, el carro de adelante se había detenido de repente, draco freno su auto al mismo tiempo que colocaba su brazo derecho delante del pecho de hermione, para evitar que el chocara contra el parabrisas. hermione se asusto, cuando el auto se hubo detenido por completo, hermione se coloco la mano en el pecho, asustada, cuando voltio a ver a draco, quien tenia su rubio cabello cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente, el primer pensamiento de hermione fue que se veía extremadamente sexy.

- estas bien?- le pregunto draco, con un toque de preocupación en la voz, hermione lo miro, estaba sudando, y se veía preocupado, hermione asintió con la cabeza, cuando noto como el brazo de draco seguía sobre su seno derecho, hermione se puso roja, draco al notarlo solamente se rió y quito la mano de ahí.

_Odio tus espantosas botas_

_Y que me conozcas bien._

-nerviosa, granger?- le dijo con burla- te ves pésima de color rojo- el dijo.

- y tu te ves feísimo con esas entupidas botas!- contraataco hermione, quien siempre quería tener la ultima palabra. draco ante este comentario, simplemente se miro sus botas y el dijo:

- me gustan, me traen recuerdos- le dijo, al la vez que draco levantaba la bota del freno (ya había puesto el freno de mano) y la colocaba en el tablero-mira creo que me manche de algo!

_Te odio hasta vomitar_

_Que bien va a rimar_

- hasta parece que eres pobre y que no puedes comprarte unas nuevas!-decía hermione antes de darse cuenta de que draco había colocado el pie en el tablero, cuando lo noto dijo:- que asco! bájalo!! Creo que pisaste mierda!!-hermione se tapo la boca y la nariz con la mano, mientras draco no hacia mas que reírse- voy a vomitar!- le amenazo, draco paro de reír

- no lo harías!

- no me retes!- le respondió hermione, quien lo apuntaba con un dedo, draco ante esto simplemente se estaciono cerca de ahí, ya habían llegado a su destino.draco con la varita, bajo los botones de las puertas para que hermione no pudiera bajar, hermione vio la acción y le dijo:

- que crees que haces?- pregunto con un poco de miedo en la voz, el cual draco noto sonrió ante esto y el dijo:

- tienes miedo granger? si yo solamente quiero mi beso de despedida antes de que te bajes a besarte con weasley!- le dijo con un deje de celos en la voz

_Odio que sepas pensar_

_Y que me hagas reír._

hermione rió ante esto, ósea que malfoy estaba celoso? eso si que es nuevo

- celoso malfoy?- pregunto hermione, draco ante esto, simplemente se quedo callado, no le daría el gusto de decirle que estaba celoso de la estupida Comadreja, no , no se mostraría débil ante ella, no..

- celoso de una sangre sucia? yo? y no de una sangre sucia cualquiera si no de ti? ya quisieras granger!-le dijo en tono despectivo.

hermione estaba en shock! ósea que no sentía nada por ella, no la veía mas allá de una sangre sucia, de hermione la medí maga, su compañera de trabajo se sentía morir, fatal, sin quererlo una lagrima se agrupo en sus ojos.

_Odio que me hagas sufrir_

_Y odio que me hagas llorar._

- entonces para que quieres un beso mió? no soy solo una sangre sucia?- le dijo mientras que una lagrima bajaba rebelde por su mejilla, draco lo noto.

Estaba dolida, la había lastimado, y se sintió mal, sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sintió fatal consigo mismo, por haberla herido de esa manera.

Siguieron callados unos segundos mas, que a draco le parecieron una eternidad, cuando un ligero click! rompió el silencio. hermione había desecho el hechizo con su varita, se bajo del auto, y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Después del ese incidente, draco no había vuelto a hablar con ella en todo el dia, se sentía fatal, no sabia como comportarse con ella después de eso,decidió buscarla y pedirle disculpas, después de todo, ella había ofendido la busco por todo san mungo, y la encontró en el área de pediatría, para ser mas específicos, donde estaban los niños en fase Terminal, estaba sentada en la cama de una pequeña de unos 7 años de edad, que según su historial le quedaban poco menos de 2 meses de vida, hermione estaba en ese momento cantándole a la niña..

-un pato, que va cantando alegremente cuak cuak, cuando se encuentra un lindo gato miau, miau, para cantar bosanova...- los niños estaban felices, escuchando a hermione atentamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, la escuchaban con suma atención y con una sonrisa en la cara-un ganso se entusiasmo alegremente cuak cuak, para cantar hacia la gente cuak cuak, y un perrito embelesaba empezo a cantr, cuando quería cantar, el pobre pato se desafino, cuchicuchicu no le sale, sus notas feas eran peor que las del gato, la voz del pato era mas que un desacato y en la nota final lo empujaron al agua...y se puso a nadar quikququiqui narana...un pato...- hermione termino la canción y los niños aplaudieron, hermione simplemente sonreía, estaba a punto de irse, cuando draco la llamo.

- hermione!- hermione voltio y lo vio, corriendo hacia ella entre los niños que le pedían que les cantar una canción, draco llego hasta hermione, quien se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

- que quieres, malfoy?- le dijo fríamente

-quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije en el auto, de verdad no era mi intención- el dijo, hermione vio en sus ojos que era vdd, así que le creyó, solamente le sonrió y le dijo:

- me la pagaras caro malfoy- le aseguro, draco sonrió de medio lado ante esto.

- con gusto, te llamo a tu oficina o a tu localizador cuando termine mi turno, y vamos a cenar!- le dijo, hermione sonrió aun mas.

- de acuerdo! tu pagas!- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salio al pasillo.

hermione estaba en su oficina, hace una hora que había terminado el turno de draco, según la recepcionista que manejaba los horarios, donde diablos estaba? no la había llamado, ni la había ido a buscar, y ella no lo había hecho por orgullo, el la invito que el se preocupe por ella no? estaba cambiada llevaba una falda tipo lápiz negra, con una blusa blanca con escote en "v" estaba terminando unos reportes para matar el tiempo, cuando se harto y decidió tragarse su orgullo e ir a buscarlo.

_Odio tanto estar sola_

_Que no hayas llamado aun,_

Llego a la puerta de su oficina, y entro, ni siquiera toco la puerta, ese fue su error!..

draco estaba parado contra la pared, de espaldas a la puerta con un par de piernas enredado en la cadera, un par de brazos enredados en su espalda.

hermione estaba en shock! ósea que por eso no había podido llegar temprano a su cita, draco voltio hacia la puerta y al ver a hermione, se sintió pésimo, y lo peor estaba con la peor enemiga de ella, hermione simplemente dijo:

-pansy?- que estaba con draco dijo:

- hola granger...- y hermione salio corriendo. errepente estaba sentada en la playa, llorando, se sentía tan esupida, como diablos le creyó todo este tiempo? todo ese tiempo de coqueteos, de miradas furtivas, de sonrisas cómplices, se sentía tan poca cosa, como diablos había caído en el mar que eran esos ojos grises? en sus dulces, posesivos y cortos besos entre pasillos desiertos? n su abrazo tan protector? se sentía humillada, se deberían de estar burlando de lo lindo pansy y el en su oficina, como diablos lo había hecho? estaba cansada de correr, al verlo a los dos besándose en la oficina de el salio corriendo, no quería aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptar que draco le había estado mintiendo, todos esos momentos esas miradas, esos besos, esas noches que le entrego todo su ser...todo había sido mentira!, se sentía usada, ultrajada, poca cosa, quería olvidarlo para siempre y no sufrir mas...

- TE ODIO!!!!!!- grito al mar, al aire.al vació al mundo, a ella misma.

_Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar_

_Aunque estés tan loco_,

hermione se metió poco a poco al mar quería olvidarse de todo, de todos los problemas, momentos, de todo de el!, se metió poco a poco al mar, podía sentir el agua en sus tobillos, en sus rodillas, en sus muslos, en sus caderas, en su cintura, en su cuello, en su frente, ya estaba dentro de del agua, sintió que le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones, mas ella no se los quería dar, de repente sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la sacaban del agua.La recostaron en la arena, hermione empezó a toser agua, los brazos aun no la soltaban.

- nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso! esta loca o que? que pretendías? matarte!- draco le estaba gritando, se veía realmente procurado, se había metido al mar para salvarla? no, no hermione, no te hagas ilusiones de nuevo.

- suéltame!- le espeto hermione, mientras se zafaba de sus brazos violentamente- y si quiero matarme a ti que? vete a revolcar con pansy!

- no me revolqué con ella, simplemente me beso, yse me hecho encima, llegue tarde a la cita por que tenia una cirugía del idiota de zabinni-le respondió

- ahh si? y crees que me la creo, por que estarías conmigo en vez de ella?- le respondio hermione quien estaba llorando ya. draco se acerco hasta ella, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- por que yo te amo a ti- y la beso, la beso con ternura con sentimientos mezclado en ese beso, hermione se dejo besar y hasta correspondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, hermione hablo:

- te odio!- le dijo mientras le daba una leve palmada en el pecho.

- no, no me odias- le aseguro mientras le daba un beso corto.

- lo se!- le dijo, y se besaron de nuevo.

_Ni siquiera un poco_

_Lo he de intentar_

**muy cursi no? bueno equiss..dejen review si les guto y si no pues tambien!!**

**me largo!**

**attO: friidaliizziiooz**


End file.
